La misión
by nochnoyvangogh
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Una pequeña tregua en vuestras vidas es todo lo que necesitábais


Está anocheciendo. Hace una tarde preciosa y la puesta de sol es espectacular.

Llevas una eternidad preparándote para esto. Lo que tanto has querido desde hace años. No puedes estropearlo y echarte atrás ahora. Otra vez no.

Te tiembla el pulso cada vez que te mueves. Se te caen las cosas de las manos y a veces se te olvida cómo andar, porque esta no es una noche cualquiera. Te espera una cita con Erwin Smith. Y de hoy no pasa.

Te miras una vez más en el espejo. El vestido no era la gran cosa, pero sería un derroche gastar el dineral que vale la ropa buena para un vestido que apenas usarías.

Vuelves a acercarte y miras de cerca la enorme cicatriz que cruza desde tu ojo hasta tu cuello en el lado izquierdo de tu cara. Hanji se encargó de curar la herida, y aunque era reciente, parecía que llevaba allí varios años. Faltó poco para perder también el ojo, tuviste mucha suerte.

Te pones los zapatos y coges la nota que tantas veces has leído antes de partir hacia tu destino.

Los adoquines de las angostas calles resbalan por el desgaste y la lluvia, pero no te importa, te gusta el olor, el frescor y la pureza que embriaga el ambiente las horas después. No hay mucha gente en la calle, la mayoría son parte del servicio de las mansiones que rodean tu piso casi en ruinas. Algunos te saludan y otros evitan tu mirada. No te importa, vas más atenta a no caerte de morros.

Con dificultad pero con puntualidad llegas al restaurante. No uno de esos caros, uno normalito, lejos de miradas indiscretas y cotillas de sangre noble.

Una chica joven te saluda y te pregunta el nombre. Freya Heldersson. Te reconoce y te lleva hasta tu mesa: una pequeña, para dos, al final del establecimiento. Allí te espera formal y como si le hubieran metido un palo por el culo el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith.

—Justo a tiempo—. Te dice a modo de saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola a ti también—. Le dices correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Te sientas. No decís nada. Llevas conociéndole tantos años que ya no existen los silencios incómodos para vosotros. Tu gran amigo de la infancia sabe que no hace falta hablar para entenderos y simplemente miráis la carta.

No le preguntas apenas nada sobre su trabajo durante la cena. Todo el mundo necesita desconectar de vez en cuando, y él agradece la conversación banal, como en los viejos tiempos.

Acabáis la cena y salís del restaurante. Hace una noche muy agradable de verano, perfecta para dar un paseo.

El corazón te empieza a latir rápido. Hacía mucho que no le veías y aún más tiempo desde que no quedábais. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho estos últimos años.

Aún te acuerdas de cuando le ascendieron a comandante de la Legión; te sentiste aterrada por la sola idea de que tuviera un puesto tan importante y peligroso. Tantas vidas a su cargo.

Pero ya no sois niños. Tener miedo no es una opción siendo militar.

Paseáis hasta una sencilla pero bonita plaza de la ciudad y os sentáis al borde empedrado de una fuente.

Los nervios comienzan a aflorar, no puedes mantener las manos quietas y sientes calor en la cara casi de continuo, con cada palabra pronunciada por su voz. No estás preparada para lo que vas a hacer, pero no puedes posponerlo más.

Comienza tu misión.

Te pones de pie en frente de él. Erwin te mira sorprendido y se queda quieto, esperando tu próxima acción. Instinto básico militar.

Entonces con gran esfuerzo comienzas a hablar. Sientes que todo tu cuerpo se desmorona mientras salen las palabras, rompiendo tu imagen de tía dura, sintiéndote vulnerable.

Tus sentimientos hacia él se habían acentuado a medida que pasaban los años.

Recuerdas mientras hablas tu infancia en la ciudad subterránea. Recuerdas a tu padre siempre borracho y a tu madre enferma. A pesar de todo, te querían y lucharon para que tuvieras una oportunidad en la vida. Gracias a ellos te dejaron subir a la superficie cada mañana para asistir a las clases.

Aunque no tuvieras muchos amigos siempre tenías al rubito pegado a tus talones. No sabes si porque le caíste bien o porque el profesor Smith se lo decía. Fue un pequeño rayito de sol en tu alma. Y un amigo para toda la vida.

Qué niña tan ilusa aquella que pensaba que dejaría de estar enamorada de aquel niño rubio estiradillo.

Acabas tu monólogo y notas ardor en los ojos. Las lágrimas salen sin control. El dolor que te producía mantener ese gran secreto en tu interior había cesado por fin.

Daba igual que él no correspondiera, daba igual que se enfadara y acabara con vuestra larga amistad. Porque si correspondiera no sabrías cuánto tiempo os quedaría. Por cuánto tiempo podríais mantener una relación tan peligrosa. Cada vez que sale de las murallas te preguntas si volverá, si podrás volver a escuchar su voz o mirar a sus ojos. La sola idea de perderlo te da náuseas.

Erwin te mira boquiabierto y algo pálido.

Se acabó.

Pasa un minuto y los dos estáis callados, la gente de alrededor os mira cautelosa y apenada al ver tus lágrimas. Sólo tienes ganas de correr en otra dirección y esconderte debajo de la cama. Y estás a punto de hacerlo. Te das la vuelta y comienzas a andar, dándole la espalda.

Apenas das unos pocos pasos y notas que una mano cálida se aferra a la tuya. Qué cliché.

—Freya.

No te quieres dar la vuelta. No quieres enfrentar la realidad. Pobre Freya. Qué débil e inexperta en los temas del amor. Te resulta más fácil abrir la garganta a alguien que simplemente mirarle a los ojos en ese momento.

—Freya, por favor.

Su tono de voz denota tristeza y algo de autoridad.

Acomoda su mano en la tuya y se coloca en frente de ti. Ya no tienes escapatoria.

Sube su otra mano a la altura de tu cara y roza con los dedos tu cicatriz. Es la primera vez que alguien hace ese gesto sin caras de miedo o asco de por medio.

Tu corazón se encoge y tu cara arde de miedo, vergüenza y angustia. Colocas tu mano sobre la suya, necesitas sentirlo un poco más.

Levantas la mirada despacio y miras sus ojos azules como el cielo. El color de la libertad.

—Erwin, perdó–

No te deja decir más y junta sus labios con los tuyos. Ambos perdéis la noción del tiempo. No os importa quién os vea entonces, sentís que estáis solos en ese extraño mundo. Erwin suelta tu mano y sube su mano para colocarla con suavidad en tu cara. Acaricia con los pulgares tu mandíbula y se separa un instante para juntar vuestras frentes. Os miráis a los ojos.

Misión cumplida.

Lo que ocurrió después nadie más que vosotros dos lo sabe.

Y así pasaron dos años. Dos intensos años llenos de amor, de caricias y confianza absoluta. Todo a espaldas del mundo amurallado que os asfixiaba, que os privaba de libertad y sueños. Ambos ahogados en vuestros trabajos y pesadillas... Los escasos momentos juntos eran casi una experiencia religiosa para ambos, y los sabíais aprovechar bien.

Vuestra relación era secreta en todos los aspectos. Incluso tú eras en ti misma un secreto. Comandante de una enorme red de espías a lo largo y ancho del territorio amurallado. Un trabajo duro, desde luego, pero muy útil.

Pero todo era demasiado bonito para durar. Al comenzar el verano del segundo año Erwin volvió de aquella maldita misión sin un brazo. Nada más verle malherido en el carro te mataba por dentro. Estuviste a su lado durante toda su recuperación. Lenta, dura. Lo más difícil de todo fue devolverle la alegría de vivir, de continuar su trabajo y seguir siendo el maravilloso comandante que era, de seguir siendo Erwin. Pero como todos los baches de la vida, lo superásteis.

Pasaron los meses y llegó el gran día. Más de doscientos soldados de la Legión cabalgarían hasta Shiganshina para sellar el muro María.

Vuestra despedida fue tremendamente difícil. Las lágrimas caían sin parar. Había desesperación en vuestros ojos, en vuestros abrazos, en vuestras caricias y besos. Pero todo llegaba a su fin algún día.

El día de la salida todos estábais emocionados; la gente gritaba y ovacionaba a la valiente Legión. Jamás había ocurrido algo como aquello. Pero tus ojos estaban únicamente centrados en una persona. Apenas os dio tiempo para abrazaros una última vez antes de que os vieran y se subieran a los elevadores, pero valió la pena.

Erwin comandó la misión con brillantez, y esa fue su última acción. Su última misión.

Valieron la pena esos dos años. Una pequeña tregua en vuestras tristes vidas.

•••

Todo esto lo recuerdas en frente de una lápida. Debajo de ella un féretro vacío.

Miras a la pequeña niña de ojos azules que está a tu lado, persiguiendo una mariposa despreocupadamente. Hoy llevas puesto aquel vestido. El que hace cinco años acabó en el suelo de su habitación.

Hoy también es un día especial.

_"Sí, valió la pena"_.


End file.
